


fake & true

by Bundlino



Series: fake & true [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Drama, Filming, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mystery, On Set, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Social Media, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Jisung got in! He had the perfect opportunity to launch himself in the acting world, and he took it.His first day of filming on set is something he'll never forget.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: fake & true [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883788
Kudos: 49





	fake & true

Jisung can't believe he got the role for one of the main characters in the next big upcoming television comedy series. There's so much hype around it, it's going to be streamed on _multiple_ platforms, he practically stayed up all night scrolling through comments under his bed covers. They were all saying many great things, so that made his heart feel warm and this was so exciting to him. Of course, currently his heart is _pounding_ , but his manager did drill into him the importance of manners, so he knows better. As it's the first day of filming he made sure to greet all the other staff on his way in. The makeup artists, the outfit designers, even the director himself. 

He knows all his lines. Jisung made sure to practice them in front of a mirror for weeks on end. He's ready, he knows he is. 

"We're starting in about 20 minutes," the director reminded the entire crew through his megaphone. 

Jisung always wanted a megaphone. That makes it feel all the more surreal. 

"Feel free to walk around the set, get a look around. We can't afford to be behind schedule, but other than that make sure to have fun," the director finished off his morning comments.

Normally Jisung had played more minor characters, but to be fair they all had decent screen time and he'd made a noticeable impression on the audiences through the years. His fan base had been growing slowly, but it gained an uptick tremendously over the past six months or so when he was supposed to be the star of this new drama project. The media buzz surrounding it had more people recognizing his name, and it made him very happy. Unfortunately the plans for it ended up falling through at the last minute. It's bittersweet that they only filmed the starting pilot episode, but he ended up making fellow actor friends and found it a worthwhile experience, no matter how it turned out.

So when his manager got him an audition for this new comedy series, Jisung asked what the big deal about it was. And basically, his manager hinted that a famous actor was already confirmed to be on it. Jisung begged him to spill the secret, and after hours of pestering, it turned out that it was none other than Lee Minho. Are you kidding!? There would be a lot of people talking about this! So Jisung was determined to claw his way through. 

After several rounds of auditions, and some late nights of staring at his cell phone for any phone calls or messages from the recruiters, he finally got the part!

Dreams really do come true. It was a tough road to get here, and many would kill to have this spot of his.

Filming takes place in a little less than 20 minutes, and he still hasn't met Lee Minho! He needs to get his mind off it. If he has to be honest, that took up 60% of his thoughts all the time. Even more when the filming days were getting closer. 

_Lee Minho is just a regular person, he's just a regular person..._

He does wonder what Minho would be like, though. His acting was superb! Mind blowing! It's an honor to even be on the same team as him. And it was a little intimidating to find out how well Jisung could fare off with the other's aura in front of a camera. 

But enough of that. Jisung continued walking through the set with a single script in his hands, spotting the many fake rooms and computer areas where all the tech employees did sound work or editing. He gulped looking down at the lines he was supposed to say aloud. 

Jisung was so caught up with the papers that he almost tripped over some black wires on the floor, stumbling a bit but managing to not fall. 

A few crew members looked at him perplexed, and he smiled at them apologetically, "Sorry, sorry," he repeated.

That's a bit embarrassing. He probably just needs a place for himself to clear his mind a bit. 

Up ahead is the break room, so he knows it'll be more quiet there without all the chit chat of production occurring around him. 

Jisung entered with his head still down on the script, closing the break room door behind him. As he looked up, his heart felt like it literally dropped to the floor, breaking the tile, and even possibly went all the way to the opposite side of the world. 

"Hi," the stranger smiled, sitting at the empty eating table, surrounded by three other chairs. The break room is particularly small with only a counter, a sink, a fridge. 

Oh wait. The stranger. _That's— That's fucking Lee Minho! Lee Minho just said hi to me!_

His features are sharp. His eyes are soft yet piercing, just like how his fans describe. His— "Hello?"

Jisung choked, coughing on the suddenly thick air. "Hi! I'm Han Jisung! Big fan. I'm supposed to play—"

"Han Jisung, yes, I know you very well," Minho nods sincerely. "My manager told me about you. I can't wait to work together, it'll be fun," he smiled. "Want to have a seat? We can keep each other company or something."

He malfunctioned. "I don't think.. I really shouldn't." This is a celebrity! Technically Jisung is a celebrity as well, but another celebrity!?

"Are you sure? We can go over the script if you want. Run by some lines together."

That did sound like a good opportunity, he has to admit. "Okay," Jisung smiled, stiffly walking to a seat on the opposite side of Minho and sitting down, making great effort in avoiding eye contact. "So where should we start..?" he asks, flipping through some pages to make himself look busy.

"Jisung. We kind of need to look at each other in order to do this."

"Oh, right—"

Just then, the door opens and closes, with someone else having entered. 

Jisung's jaw felt like it dropped to the floor, breaking the tile, and shooting all the way to the opposite end of the world again. "You're... you're _the_ Bang Chan! I'm a huge fan! My manager didn't tell me you were here too!?"

The slightly older actor is wearing his designated white collar shirt with sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He's also wearing a necktie, as specifically instructed in the script. Chan smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. "Yeah, the part was sort of given to me at the last second."

For some reason Jisung felt the atmosphere turn cold. Very quickly. 

When he looked in front of him across the table, he's shocked to spot Lee Minho glaring in a disgusted manner at Chan's presence. "Great," his tone shifted into something rude. "If I had known you'd be on this show, I wouldn't have wanted the part."

Jisung's reality shattered. _What? ...What!?_

Chan stares at him, with his smile turning into a scowl. "The feeling is mutual."

Oh no. Oh no. What the hell did Jisung just walk into. 

"Who let _you_ in here?" Minho questions heavily. 

"Last I checked, anyone can use the break room," the other actor bit back. 

The people that he looked up to... he never knew they could be like this! Earlier when Minho was talking to him, was that fake? Jisung felt so small, caught up in between the two. He can't just walk out! That would be too obvious that he's uncomfortable! He needs an excuse to do something fast, he gets up to go to the fridge. "Do you all want a water bottle? A soda, maybe?" he laughs, although anyone can probably tell he's just trying to smooth things over. 

Both of the famous actors pierce through him with their eyes, simultaneously stating, "No."

"Whoo! Wow, I'm parched," Jisung fake smiles, grabbing a bottle of water and walking slowly to sit back down in the sudden silence. The chair makes a grating scrape sound against the tile as he pulls it back, and he winces at the awkwardness. 

Chan raises an eyebrow. "What were you two up to before I arrived?"

"None of your business," Minho says dryly. 

"Well I'm starring with you, so it's technically my business," Chan walks over behind Jisung and it frightens him.

This is getting worse. 

Chan pulls back the seat next to Jisung, scraping the chair against the tile in what seems like an act of confrontation. Then he looks at Jisung. "Since drama boy over there," he motions to Minho, "won't tell me anything, would you tell me Jisungie?" he finally sits down. "We're friends, right?"

Jisungie. Somehow that did relieve Jisung a bit. Just a bit. He wonders if he should answer, but judging by both of the famous actors' stares burning holes through him, he hesitates. "We were just..."

Minho stares harder. 

_Oh, to hell with this._ "We were just practicing our lines."

The actor next to Jisung hums amusingly, then glances over at Minho. "Is that so? Minho never wants to run lines by me."

"That's because you're insufferable."

"Oh, and you're a walk in the park?" Chan teases. 

There's a long pause, and Jisung visibly slides down in his seat, afraid that one of them is just going to jump on the table and attack the other as they give death stares. 

"I have a bright idea, why don't we all practice our lines?" Chan suggests with a smile. 

"No," Minho shuts that down.

"You sure?" Chan challenges, "Because I believe a true actor practices their lines until the end. Or are you admitting I'm better than you?"

Jisung fearfully uncaps his water bottle, trying to look _anywhere_ else. He brings it up to his lips, taking a small sip. 

"Fine," Minho snaps. "Let's review, shall we?"

Jisung wonders if that's a declaration of war, or if Minho really wanted all three of them to recite their parts. 

Minho opens up his script to page three, scanning around to stop at a specific paragraph. "Well, would you look at that?" he pretends to be shocked. "It says right here that you're a little shit," he smiled angelically. 

Choking. Jisung is choking on his water.

Chan clenched his jaw in irritation. Then he opens up his own script, flinging to page ten without really looking down at the words, still glaring daggers at Minho. "The director's side note in here says that people simply _tolerate_ the character you play. Quite fitting, as I think the writers specifically requested you to be on the show and then wrote that main role with your personality in mind."

Minho puts down the paper. "That's a really aggressive choice of tie you're wearing. Did you think it would encourage the writers to give you more screen time when you picked it out of your closet? Who are you trying to impress?"

"So now you're insulting what I wear? I do hope your day is as _nice_ as you are," he counters sarcastically.

"I'm only nice to those with potential."

"Is that an insult?'

Leaning forward a bit, Minho brings his elbows to the table and props his chin up on his knuckles, "As an outsider, what's your perspective on intelligence?"

Chan scoffs, "Sounds like projection."

Minho tilts his head innocently, "There's nothing to project if the facts are presented."

"Are you still fuming from the award show you lost?"

"At least I have awards."

"Bronze doesn't count," Chan mocked.

"The show ratings speak for themselves, mine didn't take a nosedive like yours."

Jisung abruptly scoots out of his chair very loudly. "Uh, sorry! I think I heard the... the director calling me!" he makes up an excuse as he runs out with the door closing shut behind him. 

What he left behind must have been a war zone. Though he could never imagine how it actually went once he left. The break room had simmered to a silence, with both remaining boys lowering their shoulders in a long sigh of ease.

Chan and Minho look at each other, and then Minho throws his head back against the chair. "Ugh, I feel bad. He's a good kid."

The man across him gives a small smile of reassurance, aware of how they both really feel, "It's better this way. If word got out that we're dating, people would throw a fit."

"I guess that's true. As long as everyone thinks we hate each other. Great acting by the way," Minho looks at him, "I was very impressed."

"I could say the same," he paused. "Also, you look very hot today," Chan smirked, standing up and leaning over half of the table. "Just wanted to let you know."

"I always look hot," Minho patted himself on the back with his own answer.

"Smart ass," he laughed, "is that why you couldn't keep your eyes off me as soon as I walked through the door?"

"Shut up."

Chan winked.

His boyfriend doesn't even bother fighting back a smile. "You know... we still have a bit of time before filming starts," Minho hints.

" _God_ , do you want to make out?"

Minho met him halfway over the table, pulling on his tie to reel him in closer. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
